All-New X-Men
All-New X-Men is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :All-New X-Men #27: 14 May 2014 Current Issue :All-New X-Men #28: 11 Jun 2014 Next Issue :All-New X-Men #29: 09 Jul 2014 Status Published twice monthly or monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Cyclops' *'Marvel Girl' *'Iceman' *'Angel' *'The Beast' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines All-New X-Men #28 All-New X-Men #27 Collections Hardcovers *'All-New X-Men, vol. 1: Here Comes Yesterday' - Collects #1-5. "It's a blast from the past as the original five students of Professor X - Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Iceman, Angel and Beast - are plucked from the past and brought to the present. But what they find, the state that their future selves are in and the state of Xavier's dream, is far from the future they dreamed of. And how will the X-Men of the present deal with their past coming crashing forward?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168206 *'All-New X-Men, vol. 2: Here to Stay' - Collects #6-10. "Yesterday’s X-Men continue to adjust to a present day that’s simultaneously more awe-inspiring and more disturbing than any future the young heroes had ever imagined for themselves. And things get even more dangerous when the villainous duo Mystique and Sabretooth target our young time-travelers — starting with Cyclops! Plus: How will Earth’s Mightiest Heroes react to the time-swept X-Men? Find out when the Avengers visit the Jean Grey School! But they’re not the only ones to do so, as the outlaw Uncanny X-Men drop by for a recruiting session. Who will join the adult Cyclops and his revolutionary crew? The answer will shock you!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168214 *'All-New X-Men, vol. 3: Out of Their Depth' - Collects #11-15. "The time-displaced young X-Men continue to adjust to a present day that's simultaneously more awe-inspiring and more disturbing than any future the young heroes had ever imagined for themselves. And as Jean Grey pushes her powers to the limit, shaking her and the rest of the X-Men to the core, one of the All-New X-Men breaks rank... and leaves to join the adult Cyclops and his revolutionary crew! They never warned us about this sort of thing in temporal mechanics class!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168222 *'All-New X-Men, vol. 4: All-Different' - Collects #18-21, plus X-Men Gold #1. "The X-Men are shaken to the core by "The Battle of the Atom." Kitty Pryde is particularly shaken by the events of the X-Men crossover. With her students gone, what is Kitty to do?" - *'Guardians of the Galaxy/All-New X-Men: The Trial of Jean Grey' - Collects #22-24, plus Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 3 #11-13. "When an alien race discovers that Jean Grey — host of the destructive Phoenix Force — is back on Earth, they decide to hold her accountable for the heinous acts of Dark Phoenix!" - *'All-New X-Men, vol. 5: One Down' - Collects #25-29. "The future Brotherhood of Evil Mutants is back — and they’re still gunning for yesterday’s X-Men! But even as the Brotherhood takes its next devastating step against the time-tossed teens, the mysteries surrounding Jean Grey begin to unfold! Jean came back from her Shi’ar trial … different. What does this mean for her future, for the past of the woman she’s supposed to become and for the rest of the X-Men?" - - (forthcoming, September 2014) *'All-New X-Men, vol. 1' - Collects #1-10. - - (forthcoming, October 2014) Trade Paperbacks *'All-New X-Men, vol. 1: Yesterday's X-Men' - Collects #1-5. - *'All-New X-Men, vol. 2: Here to Stay' - Collects #6-10. - *'All-New X-Men, vol. 3: Out of Their Depth' - Collects #11-15. - Digital *'All-New X-Men, vol. 1: Here Comes Yesterday' - Collects #1-5. - Kindle - comiXology *'All-New X-Men, vol. 2: Here to Stay' - Collects #6-10. - Kindle - comiXology *'All-New X-Men, vol. 3: Out of Their Depth' - Collects #11-15. - comiXology History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Brian Michael Bendis. Artist/Covers: Stuart Immonen. Publishing History First published in 2012. Future Publication Dates :All-New X-Men #29: 09 Jul 2014 :All-New X-Men #30: 23 Jul 2014 :All-New X-Men #31: 13 Aug 2014 :All-New X-Men #32: 10 Sep 2014 :All-New X-Men #33: 29 Oct 2014 News & Features * 24 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/marvel-now-next-big-thing-all-new-x-men.html Marvel NOW! Next Big Thing: Brian Bendis on All-New X-Men] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero